


The Wild Android

by TheMostRippedPotato



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, The Wild Robot
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostRippedPotato/pseuds/TheMostRippedPotato
Summary: WIP
Kudos: 1





	The Wild Android

The sound of a flowing stream and birds chirping suddenly flood the pale ears of very confused and disheveled android. Data's eyes fluttered open.


End file.
